1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating removal tool used for an optical fiber which removes a coating from a terminal portion of the optical fiber and a method of removing a coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting optical fibers each other, there is a case of removing a coating from a terminal portion of the optical fiber as a pretreatment.
On-site, especially, removal of the coating is mainly performed using a coating removal tool used for an optical fiber (stripper).
As a coating removal tool used for an optical fiber, various forms have been proposed. However, as a material used for a removal blade which removes the coating, a metal is generally used to improve durability.
In addition, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-104367, a mechanical portion used to operate the removal blade is generally constituted from a plurality of components.
By the way, the above-mentioned coating removal tool used for an optical fiber uses a metal for the removal blade and has a complicated structure, such that the removal tool is expensive.
Accordingly, there is a problem that the quantity of removal tools is limited and work is delayed on-site.
The invention is made in view of the circumstances, and the invention aims to provide a coating removal tool used for an optical fiber which can be mass-produced at a low manufacturing cost due to its simple structure and a method of removing a coating therefor.